1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to input devices for computers and, in particular, to devices, systems and methods for facilitating positioning of a cursor on a display device of a computer-based system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the use of large and multi-head display devices becoming ever more prevalent, computer operators, such as graphic and CAD designers, for example, are experiencing difficulties interfacing with computer applications displayed on the display devices when utilizing conventional mouse-type input devices. More specifically, computer operators are finding it difficult to utilize the increased display area provided by the larger and multi-head displays without experiencing a characteristic of cursor movement about the display known as xe2x80x9cmouse twitchxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cjump.xe2x80x9d
As utilized herein, xe2x80x9ctwitchxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cjumpxe2x80x9d is defined as the tendency of a mouse-driven cursor to move in a manner not desired by the operator. For instance, twitch may occur when the operator attempts to actuate a function of a mouse-type input device, such as by depressing an actuator or button of the mouse. Movement of the cursor during an actuation of a mouse function may occur when the cursor is in a location on the display device that is not designated by one of a predetermined number of grid points. For instance, when the cursor is located at a non-grid point and a mouse function is actuated, typically, the cursor will tend to move, i.e., twitch or jump, to the grid point closest to the cursor""s current location. Movement of the cursor during an actuation of a mouse function also may occur due to inadvertent movement of the mouse during such actuation. Additionally, when an operator utilizes large or multi-head display devices, typically, the operator selects speed/sensitivity settings for the mouse that allow a small movement of the mouse to correspond to a relatively large movement of the associated cursor across the display area(s). However, many operations, such as CAD operations, oftentimes require the use of precise (small) cursor movements which are not easily accommodated by the aforementioned operator-selected speed/sensitivity settings of the mouse.
Heretofore, in an effort to avoid mouse twitch or jump, computer operators typically change mouse speed and/or sensitivity settings for a mouse-type input device when switching between various computer applications and/or displays. Thus, it is not uncommon for a computer operator to switch mouse speed and/or sensitivity settings when switching from applications such as word processing, or other text-based applications, for example, to a graphic-based application, such as CAD, for instance, or even from one CAD function to another. However, since each change of mouse speed and/or sensitivity settings takes time, the efficiency of the computer operator may be reduced in proportion to the number of changes made.
Therefore, there is a need for improved devices, systems and methods which address these and other shortcomings of the prior art.
Briefly described, the present invention relates to input devices for computers and, in particular, to devices, systems and methods for facilitating positioning of a cursor on a display device of a computer-based system. Such a computer-based system is adapted to facilitate operation of a computer application which is adapted to display a cursor within a display area of a display device of a computer. Typically, the computer includes a mouse-type input device for providing movement information and functional information corresponding to the cursor so that the cursor is movable about the display area in response to the movement information and is adapted to provide selected functionality in response to the functional information.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, an input device is provided which includes a shifter configured to electrically communicate with the computer. The shifter is configured to enable functional information, provided by the mouse-type input device, to provide selected functionality of the cursor. The shifter also provides a shift-disable mode and a shift-enable mode so that, while in the shift-disable mode, the shifter enables the mouse-type input device to influence movement of the cursor on the display device. For instance, a movement of the mouse-type input device in a first direction and a first distance results in the cursor moving the first direction and a corresponding second distance. In the shift-enable mode, the shifter enables an altering of movement of the cursor so that movement of the mouse-type input device in the first direction and the first distance results in the cursor moving the first direction and a corresponding third distance, with the third distance being unequal to the second distance.
In another embodiment, an input device is provided for interfacing with a computer application. Preferably, the input device includes: means for enabling functional information, provided by the mouse-type input device, to provide selected functionality of the cursor: means for enabling the mouse-type input device to influence movement of the cursor on the display device so that a movement of the mouse-type input device in a first direction and a first distance results in the cursor moving a corresponding second direction and second distance; and means for enabling an altering of movement of the cursor so that movement of the mouse-type input device in the first direction and the first distance results in the cursor moving the second direction and a corresponding third distance, with the third distance being unequal to the second distance.
In another embodiment, a computer system for operating a computer application is provided. Preferably, the computer system includes a display device, a mouse-type input device and a shifter.
In still another embodiment, a computer readable medium incorporating a computer program for interfacing with a computer application is provided. Preferably, the computer readable medium includes: logic configured to enable movement information, provided by the mouse-type input device, to influence movement of the cursor on the display device so that a movement of the mouse-type input device in a first direction and a first distance results in the cursor moving a corresponding second direction and second distance; logic configured to enable functional information, provided by the mouse-type input device, to provide selected functionality of the cursor; and logic configured to enable an altering of movement of the cursor so that movement of the mouse-type input device in the first direction and the first distance results in the cursor moving the second direction and a corresponding third distance, with the third distance being unequal to the second distance.
Embodiments of the present invention also may be construed as providing methods for interfacing with a computer application. In a preferred embodiment, a method for interfacing with a computer application includes the steps of: enabling movement information provided by the mouse-type input device to influence movement of the cursor on the display device so that a movement of the mouse-type input device in a first direction and a first distance results in the cursor moving a corresponding second direction and second distance; enabling functional information, provided by the mouse-type input device, to provide selected functionality of the cursor; and enabling an altering of movement of the cursor so that movement of the mouse-type input device in the first direction and the first distance results in the cursor moving the second direction and a corresponding third distance, with the third distance being unequal to the second distance.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention, as defined in the appended claims.